fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
World☆Witch!
World☆Witch! (ワールド☆ウイッチ! Waarudo Uicchi!) is the fifth fan-anime by Curewolfy11. It takes place in the fictional town of Mahika. World☆Witch! episodes Plot The town of Mahika is a place that many have heard, but only few have entered. This place is covered by a barrier that no human can see or pass through. Only those who have magic or the ones who have a connection to the town may pass this barrier. Why, you ask? Well, the town is filled with powerful creatures that some people don't believe: witches. In fact, this place is filled with witches AND humans from around the world! These witches are special. They are the World Witches, who must defend the Magical Stone that seals a legendary demon. Although, a World Witch only attacks under the command of her "Abra", a human who acts as a master, care-taker and friend of the witch. To become an Abra, a human must make a contract, and he/she will fight alongside the witch until his/her death. ...However, things have been quite peaceful in Mahika, even though there are still many Abras training and fighting with each other. During this time, a simple-minded girl who has a kind heart named Chiba Kaede moved from Tokyo to Mahika, because her mother, who was born and raised there, thought that this small town would be better to live in than the busy Tokyo city. There, Kaede finds out that the demons are after the Magical Stone again! Together with her two witches, Misaki and Lan, and other Abras who became her friends and form a group named "Ultra", she will fight to defend the Magical Stone and keep the legendary demon sealed! Terms Witch '- Female immortal human-like creatures who use magic. What kind of magic they can use depends on their powers. They tend to have strange hair colors or very long hair. They use a weapon to strengthen their magical powers; these weapons are made with their own hands. Despite being immortal, Witches can go into a (usually) year-long coma if they use too much magic. A '''World Witch '''is a special type of Witch; stronger powers, but they can't use their powers without their Abra near them. Every year, each country will only give birth to one world witch, making them rare. '''Abra '- Humans who make a contract with a World Witch; they must fight alongside the witch until the human's death. A human will only own two Witches in his/her lifetime. When an Abra dies, his/her Witch is free to find another one. Characters "Ultra" Abras '''Chiba Kaede Kaede is a kind-hearted but simple-minded 14 year old Japanese girl. She enjoys reading many kinds of books, mainly books about magic and sorcery. Kaede has an interest in nature and flowers, and after about a week, she is able to make magic potions with magical herbs like her mother. She gets along with both of her witches, Misaki and Lan, due to their simple-mindedness. She made a contract with her witches when she saw a few demons heading towards the Magical Stone. Her team's element is flowers. Kaede considers everyone in the town as friends, which can be her weakness sometimes, but her strong point is her barrier spells. Agustina "Tina" Matiyaga-Lorenzo Agustina (nicknamed Tina by her friends) is a passionate and hard-working 13 year old Filipino girl. She is from a rich family in Mahika town. but is still kind to others. Tina is very brave and adventurous, which often leads her and her friends to trouble. While she is good friends with her witches, Fiammetta and Dian, she gets angry alot with them because of the witches' constant fighting with each other. She made a contract with her witches when she was 11 years old, on her birthday. Her team's element is fire. Tina is the first to be friends with Kaede, is Isabella's cousin, and also the leader of "Ultra". Isabella Celestina Rubio-Dominguez Isabella (nicknamed Bella by her witches) is a stubborn and over-confident 14 year old Spanish girl. She doesn't talk much, but when she does, she always refers to herself as "La Reina " which may mean "Queen" in Spanish. Bella gives nicknames to each demon she encounters. She seems to be annoyed by Clara, one of her witches, but is scared of Sitara. She made a contract with her witches when she was surrounded by demons in the forest. Her team's elements are stars and light. Bella is Tina's cousin, and is the subleader of "Ultra" Wibawa Budimansyah Wibawa is an energetic but careless 15 year old Indonesian boy. He is quite kind, but he gets used often because of it. Wibawa likes to dream about impossible things, such as flying by himself or make a world with foods as buildings. He treats his two witches, Alya and Aria, like his sisters, even though he already has two sisters and one brother. He made a contract with his witches when they overhear his wish to fly, and they said they'll help him fly if he make a contract with them. His team's element is wind. Wibawa is best friends with Matthew despite their differences, and his strong point is his speed. Matthew Smith Matthew is a quiet and calm 15 year old American boy. He seems to act cold to strangers, but is quite kind to his friends. Matthew is a skilled cook, probably an influence from his father who owns a small but popular bakery in town. He is scared of his witches, Cyan and Vera, because they always fight with each other to be the best Witch for him. He made a contract with his witches when they helped him find his lost little brother, Oliver. His team's elements are ice and snow. Matthew's best friend is best friends with Wibawa despite their differences, and his strong point is his spells that slows down enemies. Lin Huang Huang is a slightly bossy but clever 16 year old Chinese boy. He has a habit to speak really fast whenever he's happy/angry. Huang is quite lazy, but can become extremely serious in a battle. He can be a bit bossy to his witches, Maya and Mirabelle, but at the same time, he really respects them. He made a contract with his witches when they helped him rescue his siblings from the demons. His team's element is illusions. Huang has a love-hate relationship with Tina, whom he has a crush on, but he thinks he could be a better leader. He is very good in making strategies. Witches Misaki Kaede's first witch. Misaki is a childish and simple-minded Japanese flower witch. Unlike her Abra, she prefers fighting over reading books. She never watches where she's going, and gets lost from her friends easily. Her weapon is the Bara Sychte, a red scyhte with red rose decorations around it. Her name means "beautiful blossom" in Japanese. Lan Kaede's second witch. Lan is a quiet and kind-hearted Chinese flower witch. Similar to her Abra, she loves reading, but is a failure in making potions. She seems to be too optimistic, and thinks that nobody is evil, even demons. Her weapon is Huā Blade, a pink sword with orchids as decorations, and can also be used to shoot magic energy. Her name means "orchid" in Chinese. Fiammetta Tina's first witch. Fiammetta is a stoic but kind Italian flame witch. She often worries about her Abra who seems to find trouble wherever she goes. She has a strong rivalry with her fellow witch Dian, but they can work together, one of the reasons is Fiammetta's overprotectiveness of Tina. Her weapon is Fiamma Rapier, a red rapier with a crystal that lights up when she use her magic to create fire with it. Her name comes from the word Fiamma, meaning "fire" in Italian. Dian Tina's second witch. Dian is an upbeat but clumsy Indonesian flame witch. She is quite arrogant and thinks that she is capable of protecting Tina without Fiammetta. She has a strong rivalry with her fellow witch Fiammetta, but they can work together, one of the reasons is Dian finding that their collaboration spells are awesome. Her weapon is Darah Spear, ''a bloody-red spear that can split into two parts. Her name means "candle" in Indonesian and Javanese. '''Clara' Bella's first witch. Clara is a very shy and quiet British light witch. She is scared of the demons and mostly runs away, but when scared, her powers doubles and becomes uncontrolable, making her accidentaly attacking everyone. Her weapon is Shiny Torch, a white torch-like weapon that can only attack in short and middle-ranged battles. Her name comes from the Late Latin name Clarus, which means "bright, clear, famous". Sitara Bella's second witch. Sitara is a calm but stern Indian star witch. She has a self-confident personality that beats her Abra's, and gets enraged whenever someone disrespects her. Her weapon is Arjuna Gauntlet, a pair of yellow gauntlets that gives Sitara great strength, and it is named after Sitara's previous master who is desceased, Arjuna. Her name means "star" in Indian. Alya Wibawa's first witch. Alya is a cheerful and humorous Arabic wind witch. She is very fond of puns, specififcally bad puns, and makes them even at the most serious times. Alya also likes to break the fourth wall. Her weapon is'' Sarsarun Staff'', a staff that can fire magic energy to the enemy. Her name means "sky/heaven/loftiness" in Arabic. Aria Wibawa's second witch. Aria is an overly-serious and courageous Italian wind witch. She barely has any sense of humour, and can't stand her partner Alya. Aria gets confused whenever Alya breaks the fourth wall, saying "What the heck do you mean?" everytime. Her weapon is Vento Cannon, a green gun-like weapon. Her name means "air" or "song/melody" in Italian. Cyan Matthew's first witch. Cyan is a cold and intimidating American ice witch. She seems to have a crush on her Abra, and will attack anyone who gets too close to him. Cyan also has a soft spot on calm streams; she enjoys watching them anytime. Her weapon is Freezing Knife, a greenish-blue knife that can enlarge into a humongous size. Her name means "greenish-blue". Vera Matthew's second witch. Vera is a cheerful and clumsy Russian snow witch. Despite being a klutz, she is possibly one of the most powerful witch in the "Ultra" group. Vera finds Matthew as a "cool older brother" figure, and tries her best to impress him. Her weapon is the Zima Bow, a silver bow that creates an arrow for the user as soon as they touch it. Her name means "faith" in Russian. Maya Huang's first witch. Maya is an easily excited yet surprisingly quiet Indian illusion witch. She doesn't mind being bossed around by her Abra, though when it gets to things she find boring (like cooking for him), she'll get angry. Even though witches can survive without food, Maya's number one hobby is eating. Her weapon is the Amrita Wand, ''a purple wand that can turn into any other weapon Maya has seen. Her name means "illusion" in Sanskirt. '''Mirabelle' Huang's second witch. Mirabelle is a graceful and overconfident Frecnh illusion witch. She dislikes being bossed around by Huang, though she does what he commands anyways, due to her respect and trust towards him. She enjoys spinning gracefully before doing a spell, because it makes her mood right for it, apparently. Her weapon is Verité Shield, a white mirror-like shield that can cause the enemy to hallucinate. Her name comes from the Latin word Mirabillis, meaning "wonderful".Category:Article stubsCategory:Curewolfy11Category:Fan Anime